Raptured Within
by LilMinionOfDoom
Summary: Bakura gets "destroyed" and Ryou venges. Shounen-ai, rape, and violence. This is RyouBakura and a MalikMarik fic.
1. Chapter One

Well, I look to my past fiction and I cringe. Horribly. What was I thinking?! D:

Anywho, this is _sort of_ the sequel to that. Not really, only because I want nothing to do with that fic now. But hey, people liked it…

-pumps fists!- But after almost a year of not writing, I have a dream out of nowhere. And hence; this idea for the plot! I have it all figured out, unlike my other fiction.

As you can tell, I loathe that thing right now XD;

-coughs- I'll stop rambling now and get onto the main idea.

**Disclaimer- Yuugiou is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Not me.**

**Warnings**- Hints of shounen-ai, rape, and violence. I hope this won't offend anyone, and I hope a plot similar to this hasn't been done before!

* * *

**Chapter One**: 

_I walk down the alleyway. Oh the drowsiness. It's finally getting to me. I love you my..._

A blur of brown, blue, black, green. I can't reach my soul.

I gasp. Laughing in the background. Twisted; coiled in myself as I lie motionless on the hard ground.

Taunting.

"You drunken whore. A good one at that too, right--"

I've completely lost touch with myself now.

* * *

Ryou sighed as he looked out into the darkness of his front yard. 

"He's been gone for more than five hours. All he did was went shopping with Malik!" Ryou said to himself.

Finally, he gave up gazing at the star-lit sky and laid on the couch. While turning on the television, he gasped as he felt a surge of pain fuse with his body.

He clenched his waist as he fell onto the floor, curling up into a fetal position.

"Ba--Bakura…" Ryou uttered as he stumbled to get off the floor.

Something _had_ to be wrong. Never had he felt like this before. All of the excruciating pain was all too much for him. With a rush of strength, he conjured up the courage and the thoughts of Bakura being injured. He then got on his long black coat and ran off into the night.

Ryou hugged himself tightly, thinking of yesterday when Bakura had bought him that jacket.

Through the faintly lighted streets of Domino, Japan, ran Ryou Bakura. If you happened to look out your window as he was running by, you'd think he was a ghost. A streak of silvery-white and a glimpse of gold flickered.

Ryou tried to contact his darker half with the powers of his Sennen Ring. No such luck.

Thinking of just giving up, Ryou stopped in front of a phone booth.

_Maybe Bakura was with Malik still! He just **had** to be._

Inside his heart, Ryou just wanted to throw back his head and laugh to no end.

No way in hell was his manipulative, darker self in any shape or form of trouble! He smiled a bit and dialed the Ishtar's home phone number.

"Hello?" It was Marik, Malik's other self created by the hatred of an ancient Pharaoh.

"Marik!" Ryou exclaimed. "Tell Bakura that--" he got cut off.

"Bakura? Ryou, he and Malik came back here over five hours ago. I would bet he would have been home around then. It is past 12 AM."

The phone hung down from the foundation of which it was hooked too; dangling in the air.

"Ryou? Are you okay?" Marik asked with much concern.

On his knees, he quietly answered to himself, "No. I'm not okay."

* * *

Yeah, that's pretty short, I know. But I wrote chapter two already! On the same day So once I get that ready to fire, it shall be put on here. 

11.9.04

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

Three reviews… Damn me and my uploading chapter one at 12AM in the morning! No one's on then… TT

Now to acknowledge said reviews.

**Ytak-The-Dragon-Master** -does as you say!- Don't hurt meh… -cowers in a corner-

**Xx-One-Odd-Gurl-xX** -ish prodded- oO. Well yeah, chappie…! Right here! -dodges away pretend Barney plushies thrown at her- D:

**slimyfrogz** Dude, Britnee- Get an account! -pokes- XD But thankies for the compliment on my fic! …And what Cheetos? -looks around in her freezer-

-coughs- Last time, if you didn't read, Ryou started a search for Bakura, who was no where to be found. He tried calling the Ishtars to see if he was there; no luck. Here's the rest. The incredibly short rest… again. -falls over-

**Disclaimer- Yuugiou is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. Not me.**

**Warnings**- Hints of shounen-ai, rape, and violence. As said in the preview, this is a Ryou/Bakura fic with hints of Malik/Marik. No like, no read. -nods-

* * *

**Chapter Two**:

* * *

In the blackness of night, you hear a rumbling of a motorcycle engine being ran, then stop all of a sudden. 

"Where's Ryou? He was at this exact phone booth when he called. It said so on the Caller ID." Marik said as he pointed at the unoccupied phone booth.

"Oh God, I hope he and Bakura are okay." Malik said softly. He got onto the motorcycle with Marik as they drove off in search for the two.

* * *

Ryou continued the tiring search for his other. Something caught his attention rather quickly as a fairly expensive red car drove down the deserted street. He caught a glimpse of two people inside the car as they blasted music and sent it pumping vibrations through the air. 

"It looks like they're having fun. Only if _I_ could be having fun right now, also." Ryou muttered to himself out loud and continued running.

Ahead, Ryou noticed that a streetlight was out. The whole street was luminescent, but not _that_ certain one. Normally, he wouldn't notice this. But when anyone was in this type of situation, every attention at detail had to come into perspective.

Quietly, Ryou began to walk to the muffled-of-light post. Blood was trickling out in a thin stream from the alleyway closest to the broken streetlight. He stopped and prayed for the best as he turned the corner…

* * *

Hopeful, both of the Ishtar's stopped their bike in front of the apartment complex where Ryou and Bakura lived. They really hoped that both were inside, safe and sound. 

"Let's go in, don't bother knocking. It's takes too much time." Malik said to his other half as he got a key from under a welcome mat.

While unlocking the door, both men spun around as they heard a shrill scream from a few streets over.

"Oh gods! Ryou!"

* * *

"Oh no. Oh God, please, no. No no no…" Ryou continued his string of words as he cradled Bakura, bloody and naked, off the ground. He continued cradling the badly battered entity as people turned on the lights to their houses out of curiosity, questioning what was going on around them. 

Many saw. Many came. Ryou couldn't notice, he was fixed on Bakura. Right at that moment, Bakura was his world. All that went through his mind _was_ Bakura. Bakura, Bakura, **Bakura**!

In his mind, he laughed. _It was a dream! Just a horrible dream! Bakura would roll over in his bed shared with him and wake him up. He would say it was all a bad dream._

But his bad dream **was** real.

Ryou closed his eyes that were drenched with tears. He then laid his head onto Bakura's and closed his eyes. Blood covered his cheeks, clothes, and the Sennen Ring; but he didn't care. He just wanted this all to be over with.

While his eyes were closed, red was all around him.   
Red lights flashed.   
Red blood trickled.   
Red madness ensued.

* * *

Yup, another short chapter. But! Not chapter three! -has it written up already- It should be double the size.   
And if you like short chapters, I'm sorry. I, myself, like long chapters. Not short ones. -sheepish smile- Aheheh… 

Anyway! Once I get more reviews, I'll upload chapter three.

And before I go, sorry about the non-paragraph thing before. Stupid FF just kind of spaced them different.

11.14.04


End file.
